Remnant
Remnants are a new enemy in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Remnants are people affected and mutated by Alma's psychic influence after the Origin Facility Explosion, guided by their last memories of who they were - but they are no longer human. Approaching one too closely invokes a devastating and disorienting scream. There are three Remnants faced in the game: A man in a suit trying to hail a taxi, a piano teacher and a principal, each one a harder encounter than the previous one. While little to nothing is known about the first two, other than the school employed the piano teacher, intel in the game reveals the Principal's last name was Saunders and was in charge of the school's operations and concerned with maintaining the illusion of the school. It is also revealed that he used to be a psychiatrist. A piece of intel found near the first Remnant fight says that Colonel Vanek wants his men to stay away from civilians, as they have lost contact with some squads after they reported seeing civilians acting strangely. Physical Description Differs with each Remnant. They emit snorting, gurgling sounds. Combat abilities The Remnant has a scream that results in disorientation and damage in a radius around it. The scream also allows the Remnant to attach red glowing strings to nearby corpses, which become controlled by the Remnant as puppets. The puppets will seek out weapons before attacking anybody the Remnant wills them to, although their shooting is not very accurate as the Remnant seems to be rather clumsy in manipulating their bodies using the strings. The Remnant itself has only its scream and a strong melee attack to defend itself so the reanimated dead serve as its bodyguards. Taking the Remnant itself out will result in the strings being cut. F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Two more of the Remnants are encountered by Foxtrot 813 during his journey to Paxton Fettel. The two do not perform any particular actions of their former life, being mindless monsters who stalks the player in the sewers. This is most likely related to Alma using every means at her disposal, including Remnants, to try and destroy Foxtrot 813. The first one encountered more or less act the same as in Project Origin however, the second one is a bit tougher because Abominations can appear and attack you together if you did not get rid of them before the Remnant appeared. Combat Tips *You can, in Project Origin's first two encounters, deal the first blow before they detect you. However, making just about any noise (even reloading a weapon) while sneaking up on a Remnant may alert it to your presence. *The first two Remnants in Project Origin can be avoided by lifting the object which blocks the way out.(If you don't want to waste ammo on them) * For the most part, Remnants are harmless if you can stay back enough and don't lead them towards major corpse-strewn areas. It's easier than it sounds. * Remnants can usually only activate one or two corpse "puppets" with their first scream. Take them down quickly before more get controlled. * Despite their look, Remnants are very fast, and can easily escape while you take care of the Puppets. Slow-Mo is better used on them rather than the Puppets. * Remnants have a ridiculous amount of HP. Make sure you have/collect as much ammo as possible before fighting one. * If the Remnant does manage to activate a significant number of Puppets, keep as far away from it as possible, forcing the Puppets to come after you, leaving the Remnant exposed. * Don't get close if you can avoid it; a Remnant will scream and temporarily blind you, and if you fire (without activating Slow-Mo), you'll likely waste ammo, not to mention take some hits from the Puppets. * For the most part, if the Puppets don't have weapons, they're not too dangerous. Even with weapons, they are not very accurate. However, both they and the Remnant appear to have a melee attack that does a large amount of damage, and somewhat bypasses Armor. * Sniper rifles do wonders on them, but try it at your own risk, as you are apt to miss without Slo Mo and ammo for the weapon is scarce. * The first and second Remnants can actually be avoided if one wishes to pass through without having a fight. However, both are still likely to attack. * Use an SMG or an Assault Rifle. The former for rate of fire, the latter for power. * Puppets die with a single melee attack or about two SMG bullets. * Shot guns are useful against remnants,one shell will usualy take down a puppet. * Puppets will use pistol against you if you take away their primary weapon before they get reanimated.(SMG, Shotgun...etc) * The last Remnant, in the level "nurse's office", is deadly in Hard mode. It can kill you in 2~3 melee hits, make sure you keep a distance from it. * In F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, the last scream from the Remnants are almost impossible to avoid. Video of the Remnants: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zt9rf0vkZXU Category:Enemies